


The Road to Hell

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius has made choices he must live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

"I was a fool."

"Are you certain you wish me to answer that?" asked Gaius.

Uther sighed, which was answer enough.

Gaius busied himself with the tea. It was easier than trying to come to terms with Merlin's words from the day before. The boy always meant well, but....

"She is something special, isn't she?" Uther asked.

"Morgana? Ah, yes," Gaius said, finding the cups.

_Why not let Arthur be king?_ the boy had asked.

It had started so _simply,_ hadn't it? Back then Gaius had been able to deny them, to deny _him,_ nothing. How could he have known how bitter the cost of Arthur's birth would be, or how dark Uther's rage?

_He cannot be king yet,_ Gaius thought, _because we are still paying the price for our mistakes, and you will suffer enough from them when the time comes._

"Gaius," Uther said, and the physician came out of his reverie.

"Ah, Sire--"

"Sit down. Quit fussing with those things and talk to me."

"Yes," Gaius said, and obeyed.

_Because I have followed Uther Pendragon to the doors of Hell, and our journey is still unfinished._


End file.
